First Experiences
by ehakeiko-chan
Summary: Como qualquer pessoa, Sasuke passaria por primeiras experiências na vida. "-Eu gosto...- sussurrou colocando uma mãozinha pequena na bochecha rosada e limpando uma lágrima solitária que havia escorrido. -Mas não são bonitos quando você chora... "


**N/A :** Será focado em várias fases da vida do Sasuke. E porque do Sasuke? Porque apesar de não gostar muito dele no mangá, eu o adoro no Universo Alternativo, pois ele não matou o Itachi ú.u E foi eese titulo, porque achei que tinha a ver e não tinha um melhor -'

* * *

><p><strong>First Friend<strong>

Mikoto achava extremamente fofo e engraçado o jeito que seu Sasuke-chan tratava Pakkun, o cachorrinho marrom de pelúcia que ela mesma dera a ele. Sasuke levava Pakkun consigo para todos os lugares que ia, resultando ao brinquedo uma aparência encardida e mal tratada.

Itachi, seu filho mais velho, sempre implicava com _seu bebê _dizendo para o mesmo que já passara da hora dele se livrar daquele cachorrinho feio e estragado e isso sempre gerava brigas entre ambos e gritos "Eu te odeio, nii-san!" ou "O Pakkun é meu, não vou jogar ele fora!"

Oras, seu caçula tinha apenas três anos e não se dava muito bem com os coleguinhas de sua idade. Assim, como seu marido, Sasuke não era muito sociável.

Ainda bem que um certo loirinho escandaloso e briguento havia deixado seu filho _mal educado_ (Fora assim que Fugaku chamara Sasuke quando este lhe respondeu, gritando) e _popular_.

Em um dia desses, quando era fim de tarde, resolvera que já era hora de buscar seu menino no parque próximo à propriedade dos Uchiha.

Quando estava perto o suficiente dos brinquedos do parquinho, avistou os cabelos pretos e rebeldes do filho, porém, como não era de costume, o seu caçula estava jogando areia em um garotinho de cabelos loiros da mesma idade.

Apressando o passo para tentar apartar a guerra de areia dos dois, ela percebeu algo que a intrigou. O inseparável Pakkun estava jogado num canto juntamente com uma raposa de pelúcia de nove caudas.

* * *

><p><strong>First Love <strong>

Sasuke olhava atentamente para a menina à sua frente, com certa curiosidade. A menina estava constrangida, seu lábio inferior começava a tremer e seus olhos começavam a marejar.

Quando o garotinho bonito aproximou-se, Ino lhe disse que aquele era o tão cobiçado Sasuke e incentivou-a a falar com ele.

Porém, o jeito que ele a olhava...

Ele só podia estar se perguntando o porquê dela ter uma testa tão grande e os cabelos cor de rosa e logo começaria a zombar dela, como todos os meninos, pensara.

-Seus olhos são verdes... -murmurou, aproximando-se para olhar profundamente nos olhos verdes.

A menina, de aproximadamente quatro anos, arregalou os olhos e corou com a proximidade.

-Eu gosto...- sussurrou colocando uma mãozinha pequena na bochecha rosada e limpando uma lágrima solitária que havia escorrido. -Mas não são bonitos quando você chora...

* * *

><p><strong>First Girlfriend<strong>

Anko suspirou aliviada quando as pestes que tinha que cuidar na creche saíram para o recreio. Agora ela estava sentada na mesa com as outras professoras, somente observando as crianças brincando, outras brigando e algumas outras comendo e jogando areia do pequeno parquinho.

Mas duas crianças sentadas e quietas embaixo de uma árvore chamou-lhe a atenção e ficou se perguntando o que aqueles dois, que normalmente estariam brincando e discutindo com Naruto – o mais bagunceiro de todos-, estavam fazendo afastados de outras crianças.

-Uma garota foi lá em casa ontem com o Itachi-nii-san...-comentou Sasuke mexendo nos longos cabelos róseos de Sakura.- E mamãe disse que eu tinha que apresentar uma namoradinha para ela também.

-Uma namoradinha?- perguntou levantando a cabeça, que antes estava apoiada no ombro do Uchiha.

-Hum, é...- e pôs a mão no queixo, pensativo. -O que você acha de te levar para casa e apresentar para a minha mãe como uma namorada?

-Vai ter bolo de chocolate?

-Acho que sim... Mamãe adora fazer bolo quando tem visita.

-Então, eu quero. - e abriu um sorriso. - Vou levar o papai também.

No dia seguinte, Sasuke, como sempre, estava brincando no parquinho antes da chata da Anko-sensei mandar todos entrarem na sala, mas parou de jogar areia no Kiba e no Shino quando avistou uma cabeleira rosa se aproximar dos brinquedos.

Porém, hoje não era a mãe que a trazia para a creche, mas um homem alto e com olhos verdes como os da Sakura.

-Você é o moleque, Uchiha? -perguntou o homem com a voz grossa.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros, mas logo levantou-se e ergueu a cabeça, tentando encarar o rosto sério e ameaçador daquele homem alto. Ele era um Uchiha e não poderia deixar ser intimidado, nem por alguém mais alto e com mais força do que ele.

-Sou. -respondeu, mantendo o queixo erguido. -Eu não sou um moleque. O que você quer comigo?

-Quem você acha que é? Um projeto de garotinho metido a sedutor para me roubar minha menininha?

-Papai, se você falar assim com Sasuke-kun, ele não vai mais convidar a gente para comer bolo.-falou Sakura uma cara voz triste e fazendo biquinho.

-É, mamãe disse que você podem ir lá para casa no domingo. - respondeu sorrindo. -E o senhor nem vai precisar pagar.

O homem apenas apertou os olhos e controlou-se para não pular em cima daquele garotinho insolente.

* * *

><p><strong>First Kiss<strong>

-Sakura...

-O que foi, Sasuke-kun?

-Eu quero fazer uma coisa com você.

-O que?

-Beijo.

-Beijo? Por que?

-Eu vi o nii-san beijando a namorada dele e eu quero fazer isso.

-Mas eu não sei fazer isso, Sasuke. Você pode beijar a Ino ou a Karin.

-Não. Eu não quero beijar outra menina, porque você é a minha namorada. _"Itachi-nii-san disse que tenho que beijar uma garota de olhos, rosto e peitos bonitos."_

-Papai disse que nós não podemos namorar... Só quando eu tiver trinta anos e agora só tenho nove...

-Mas o seu pai não precisa saber que nós nos beijamos. Itachi-nii-san me explicou como se faz e disse que vou virar homem se eu beijar alguém.

-Está bem... Mas o que eu faço?

-Feche os olhos.

Sakura fechou os olhos e o menino desceu seu olhar para os pequenos e cheios lábios e sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido, e ele constatou que nunca sentira-o tão acelerado.

Pôs as mãos nos ombros da menina e aproximou-se até que seus narizes se encostassem. Por instantes, apenas ficou observando o rubor intenso nas bochechas e quando fechou as próprias pálpebras, finalmente colou seus lábios nos dela.

Sakura achou engraçado o roçar dos lábios e já ia se afastar e perguntar se ela tinha virado uma mulher com aquilo quando sentiu algo macio e molhado em seu lábio inferior. Ela afastou-se rapidamente e pôs as mãos em sua boca, limpando-a.

-Você babou em mim. - reclamou, chorosa.

-Não, isso é beijo de língua.

* * *

><p><strong>First Separation<strong>

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha quando chegou ao local onde combinara de se encontrar com sua amiga-namorada e viu que não havia ninguém sentado no banco embaixo da arvore de cerejeira.

O mesmo aconteceu quando foi até lá no dia seguinte.

O Uchiha menor já começava a se desesperar quando na segunda feira, Sakura não aparecera no colégio. Após entra no ginásio, ela nunca havia faltado uma aula sequer.

Na terça, sorriu ao vê-la entrando na sala de aula, mas logo desmanchou-o quando viu o estado de sua Sakura.

O olhos verdes, que ele tanto gostava, estavam avermelhados e inchados. E ela não estava de uniforme, algo que desagradou o moreno.

-A senhorita Haruno irá se mudar para a América. -começou o Iruka-sensei, despertando a atenção de todos, algo raro em suas aulas. -Por favor, façam suas despedidas à colega.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke encontraram-se com os verdes de Sakura, e o garoto viu que eles começavam a ficar marejados. Tentou levantar-se e caminhar até ela e consolá-la,mas seu corpo não se mexeu. E ele apenas ficou parado, vendo Ino se jogando em cima da rosada, alguns chorando e outros se despedindo.

Apesar de saber que as chances de ela aparecer naquele banco _deles _eram minimas, mas mesmo assim, lá estava ele, sentando no comprido e largo banco de madeira.

-Sasuke-kun...

Ele prendeu a respiração e tentou acalmar as batidas de seu coração.

-Sasuke-kun, porque você não foi se despedir de mim?

-Por que não me contou antes?- indagou, indignado, ainda sem se virar para encará-la.

-Porque eu não queria te ver chateado igual com a Ino ficou... E eu não quero que você fique com raiva de mim por ir embora. - respondeu abaixando a cabeça e deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente por seu rosto.

-Por que você tem que ir?- perguntou mais para si mesmo e levantou-se até ela. Como ele odiava vê-la chorando.

-Papai vai trabalhar nos Estados Unidos e eu quero ir com ele, mas também não quero me separar de você.

Sakura estava chorando muito e esfregando os olhos com força. Sasuke quis bater em si mesmo por tê-la feito chorar, ainda que sem intenção.

-Mas vamos nos encontrar de novo, certo? - tirou as mãos que estavam sobre os olhos verdes e a abraçou.

-Promete? Promete que nunca vai me esquecer?

-Prometo.- falou com a voz embargada.

* * *

><p>Hola personas!<p>

Essa foi a fase 'criança' dele, momentos chatos,eu sei, mas o próximo será com mais hormônios. Úy,

Eu deixei em os titulos inglês porque... bom, eu não sei o porquê.

bueno, espero que vocês entendem, (or not, mentira, é só pegar o dicionario se não entender :) e como podem ver, eu não usei nenhuma giria [não sei quais são as girias nem aqui no brasil ;( sou deplorável ] ou algo do tipo

confesso que leio mais fic em inglês e espanhol que de as vocês(não xinguem), mas to começando a ler mais em português. Foi quase uma analfabeta .

ok, ok, se você leu o texto acima, perdeu seu tempo. ;P

desculpe mesmo pelo meu português, eu não estudei do quarto ao nono ano aqui ;(', só , quando eu souber a diferença de objeto direto e indireto eu reviso direitinho, tá?

So, boba demais? Chata? Legal?

Se você leu a fic, deixe um review, mesmo se não gostou, para tentar melhorar, ok?

Espero que gostem, or not... (parei.)


End file.
